Theory of Distraction
by littlevic
Summary: Edward is set to perform in a music recital, only problem is he suffers from stage fright. Can the goddess of the Coffee Beans and her theory really help Edward overcome his fear?


A/N:OK, this is my first attempt at FF, so this should be interesting. We'll see shall we.

I don't own Twilight or any other publicly recognisable stuff, I just wanted to pop E's cherry ;-D

EPOV

Ladies man, player, eternal bachelor, man whore. These are just a few of the many terms that have been used to describe me over the last few years. Now, your average 18-year-old-male would be proud to have any one of these terms associated with their name whilst immersed in the high school environment. Me, well I had started to cringe at the mere thought of any of these terms. The labels came to me in the most part via my older brother's reputation and his infamous parties. The few short years since we moved here and started high School have been a far cry from the stereotype I have been given. In truth, my life was very quickly starting to resemble an outtake of The 40 Year Old Virgin, much to my dismay. And who am I you may ask? Well, my name is Edward, and I am an 18-year-old virgin.

Now before you jump to conclusions and start feeling sorry for me, please don't. I guess I should explain my situation a little better. Upon starting school here, my best friend Jasper and I went about finding a group with a party atmosphere to hang with, as most overly hormonal teenage boys strive to do. Having our older brothers already well established within this particular area also helped us in our not-so-innocent endeavours. By our final year of school, Jasper was well and truly on his way to earning all of the aforementioned stereotypes and loving every minute. I on the other hand, was not as enthusiastically striving towards that goal. Don't get me wrong. I wanted to at least earn one title, but it seemed that Jasper's newfound reputation preceded us both, and I was finding it difficult to close the deal as it were. People just presumed I was a man-ho by association.

There were always girls wanting to mark us off their 'To Do List', this I did not object too. When it came to the opposite sex, I was raised to be a gentleman and I always attended to their needs before my own. Let's just say that tickling the ivories was not the only thing my hands were good at. Therein lies part of my problem; the other part was how much alcohol had been consumed throughout the evening. More often than not it was far too much, causing my new 'friend' to promptly pass out whilst enjoying her post-orgasmic high. Thus I have earned the reputation without the rewards.

With our final year drawing to a close, I have been concentrating more on my music than on partying with the guys. The Performing Arts department has a concert at the end of the year as a showcase for its students. I got myself in this predicament because I carelessly left my work in progress within view as my teacher was walking around the room. As the resident musical prodigy extraordinaire of Forks High School, I now have the privilege to perform – as the highlight of the show - this little piece of my soul I have been working on for a few years. Unfortunately for me I'm terrified of performing in front of people.

My days and nights consist of endless hours shut away on school grounds playing the piano until my hands are so cramped they barely move. The only respite I have is my newfound coffee addiction. In part, my high coffee consumption is to keep me awake enough to practice. The other part I would attribute to the stunningly beautiful creature that has just started working at the coffee shop down the road.

Today is no different than any other day. It is the night before the recital and by 9 p.m. I find myself once again leaving my self-induced seclusion to trudge through the cold rain to the sweet promise of caffeine and maybe a glimpse of the divinity that graces the coffee shop. It seems that my stage fright has extended to talking to the goddess of the coffee beans, too. I have never had this problem before but when she sees me from the corner of her eye and smiles to herself, all possibility of coherent thought leaves me stranded. I'm lucky that they already know my order because I highly doubt that I could string two words together.

I hear the familiar jingle of the bell as I push the door open and quickly glance around until my eyes settle on her. To me she has become the picture of pure perfection. I don't even know her name yet. Tonight she is clearing tables; I might even stay to drink my coffee and with any luck I will learn her name as well. As I approach the counter I notice that she seems a little nervous; I wonder what has caused her to draw her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Bella, can you grab the front counter? It's a simple triple shot latte with extra foam on top. I have to run out the back for something," I hear the girl behind the counter say a little too enthusiastically. My goddess looks up upon this request. Bella! Her name is Bella. Here is my chance to talk to the girl that has been at the forefront of my thoughts for weeks.

"Hello. My name is Bella and I'll be making you order tonight, Edward. Triple shot latte with extra foam, wasn't it?"

Wait ...what? She knows my name, how does she know my name? I'm speechless just like I thought I would be. Ah hell, now she's looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Umm...yes?" making it sound more like a question than anything else.

"Sure. No problem. That's a mighty dose of caffeine for this time of night. Are you studying late?"

"Studying, umm no I umm..." Articulate, very articulate, for god's sake Cullen, just spit it out. After a long pause I finally manage the most tremendously intelligent sentence of all time. "Rehearsing."

"Excuse me?" she says, cocking her head to the side as she steams the milk for my coffee.

"I'm umm, rehearsing. This time at night...umm, that's why I'm getting the coffee."

"Oh, you're in a band."

"Well no, not exactly." Taking a deep breath, I decide to try to engage in conversation like a normal person would. "I'm playing in the PA showcase tomorrow night, and I'm rehearsing in the school auditorium down the road. I'm trying to get over my stage fright. I've been playing my whole life but I've never enjoyed playing in front of anyone but my family back home. This will be my first time publically playing an original piece I've been working on since I was 13. I'm really very nervous about the whole thi..........." I'm interrupted by the sound of Bella's giggles. Damn it, I've progressed from the super intelligent single-word sentences to total word vomit in a single breath. No wonder she's laughing at me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I umm have to go now." I barely manage to say before bolting from the shop.

As I take my place once again in front of the magnificent baby grand piano that the school acquired several years ago through bequest from some old lady that passed away, I realise that in my haste to get away from my total humiliation, I ran off without my cup of triple shot ecstasy. Damn it, I'm not going back now to get it. Instead, taking a deep breath, 'cause doing that worked out just peachy for me earlier, my fingers start roaming across the keys of their own accord, playing the most beautiful melody I've heard in a long time with a faint hint of familiarity. I stop for a moment to think where I may have heard it before. Lost in my thoughts, it occurs to me that it is the tune I have been absently humming to myself since I met Bella.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Is that what you'll be playing in the showcase?"

"Arrrrrg... humph!" I bellowed as I fell off the stool startled. Great, now I'm hallucinating voices in my head and scaring the shit out of myself. Wait, that wasn't in my head. As I right myself into a sitting position whilst remaining on the floor, I look up into the most transfixing brown eyes known to mankind.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" Bella said, sounding as startled as I was.

"I'm fine. W-what are you doing here?" I asked whilst rubbing the back of my head where it had made contact with the floor.

"You left your coffee behind when you left the shop. I thought you might need it. I hear coffee works better than matchsticks to keep your eyes open and your mind focused."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome. You didn't answer my question either," she said brightly as she sat down beside me.

"What question?"

"I said... Is that what you'll be playing for the showcase?" she said slowly to make sure I caught it this time.

"Oh...umm." See there I go with the articulate sentences again. "No that's something new that sort of just came to me; it's the first time I've played it actually."

"Oh, well, it really was beautiful. Would you mind playing a little more for me?" She asked as she looked up at me through her lashes.

Now when a creature as stunning as Bella is sitting in front of me asking me to play for her, who am I to say no despite my fear of being laughed off the stage. Don't get me wrong, and I may sound a little cocky, but, I _know_ I can play; I've just always been fearful of playing in front of people. Maybe they won't like what I play. Maybe they will laugh at me. Maybe I've been lied to all these years about my talent or maybe it is just a fear of rejection in general. Whatever my fear really is, it is almost crippling in its capacity.

"Maybe I can help you with your stage fright?"

"How so, Bella?"

"Well, I have this theory. If I can help take your mind off the fact that there will be a crowd watching and you can focus on something else _and_ still keep playing, you should be able to overcome your fears that way, right?"

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Curiosity got the better of me because everyone I knew had tried everything they knew and none of it had worked. So we shall see what my personal deity has in mind.

"Well, how about we start with you sitting back at the piano. You play and leave the distraction up to me."

I suppose that as good a place to start as any. As I righted the bench and took my place in front of the piano, Bella was paced back and forth along the front of the stage, tapping her chin with her finger deep in thought as I began to play for her. All of a sudden she stopped, turned to me and made her first suggestion.

"Umm, have you tried imagining the crowd naked? That seems to help some people."

Oh, the innocence within that question. "Bella ..." I said after a brief chuckle under my breath. "Of course I've tried that one and no, it doesn't work. Do you have any more great ideas?"

"Well, you don't have to be an ass about it. It was just a suggestion," she snapped with contempt thick in her tone.

Damn, that scowl made her look even hotter than she did before. Note to self – piss Bella off on purpose in future...if there is a future. Now I'm just getting ahead of myself.

"Okay, I have another one. Have you tried..." she paused, seeming hesitant to continue. "...Picturing _me_ naked?"

HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS ... I don't even know how to finish _that_ sentence in my head, let alone out loud. My fingers came crashing to a halt, causing the most irritating clang of notes. Had she really just said what I think she said? I must have zoned out and run away with all the very detailed images now floating around in my overactive teenage male brain, because Bella had started to clear her throat loudly.

"Edward; I'm waiting."

"Ahem, yeah ahh, sorry what was the question again?" I know I know. I 'm not that stupid, I know what she said. I just want to hear her say it again is all. I am a teenage male, remember?

"You heard me the first time, now have you tried it or not?" She was getting pissed again and that was just hot, in my opinion.

"Well, umm, not while I was playing the piano, no." Now I'll happily allow myself to be swallowed by the ground beneath me after accidently admitting to that little detail. I have however, pictured Bella, naked or in various states of undress frequently during 'Edward's happy place excursions'. This information did not need to be disclosed along with what I had already let slip. As I looked up to face my humiliation head on like the brave pansy I was, I noticed Bella had turned the most unique shade of red, despite the evil glint in her eye. Hmmm evil glint - that's an interesting development.

"Edward, are you implying that you've thought of me naked at other times?" Without waiting for a response, she continued. "Well that's good, we can work with that." She started pacing again while I just sat there dumbstruck. I couldn't do anything at that point even if I wanted to due to the ever-increasing discomfort within my jeans that was currently being concealed from Bella's view by the piano. Thank you, Baby Jesus, for small graces - or not so small graces in this case.

Taking the nod Bella gave me whilst still pacing as my cue to continue playing, I did just that. The composition I was currently playing was my heart and soul written on paper in the form of notes. When I couldn't find the right words to say, I could play them. I was so caught up within the music that I startled a little when I felt Bella place her tiny hands on my shoulders, but the music didn't falter.

"Good, Edward, just concentrate on the music. That's all you have to do. It's only you and the piano in this entire auditorium. Just you and your music," she whispered close to my ear as she drew circles on the back of my neck with her thumbs. To be honest I don't remember anything else she said after that. I was too transfixed by the way she was gliding her hands slowly down my arms. I had closed my eyes by this stage so all I could do was feel. Feel the ivory beneath my fingers as they caressed the keys as though they were a man touching his lover with the familiarity that comes from years learning all the right ways to accomplish her pleasure. I could feel the music resounding through me as well as around me. I started to feel the hope I had tried to portray with the notes that I had hoped others would hear and feel along with me. I could feel the heat radiating off Bella against my back as she stood close behind me without touching me. I could also feel what can only be described as a current passing between us. The next thing I felt truly surprised me. I felt warm drops land on my shoulder, soaking my shirt. As soon as I realised they were tears, Bella's tears, I stopped playing and reached around to pull her onto my lap.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She didn't answer me. Instead she placed a chaste kiss on my lips as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Bella?" She kissed me again, silencing any further questions as I kissed her in return. She continued kissing me, and as I felt her tongue gently brush against my lower lip, I couldn't stop the low moan from escaping me. Bella shifted without breaking the kiss as she moved to straddle my lap. I placed both my hands on her tiny waist to help her keep her balance in this precarious position.

Ordinarily this would be where I would start to take control of the situation, but by the way Bella had deepened the kiss, this was clearly her show to run. I willingly let her lead it to wherever she wished it to go. As our tongues gracefully danced as one, I could hear Bella's soft sighs as her hand travelled to the buttons of my shirt and made quick work of undoing them. With the fabric falling gently down my arms as she ran her hands over my shoulders, I let go of her just enough to allow it to fall to the floor around us. Placing my hands back on her waist, I gently tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt that was tucked neatly into her jeans. As I pulled the fabric free she fluidly raised her arms above her head, silently giving me permission to take it off. Dropping her shirt to join my own on the floor, I sucked in a sharp breath as my eyes took in the sight before me. Bella was reaching behind her to undo her bra and, as it too joined our other clothes, I couldn't help but marvel at the perfection that was before me.

My hands travelled from their place on her back towards her sides and, as I ran my hands along her ribs, my thumbs gently grazed the sides of her breasts. I barely heard her sharp intake of breath, but there was no mistaking the quiet 'fuck' that escaped her lips as I brought my hands to gently hold them. Bella arched into my touch as she ground herself into my hips trying to create the friction she craved. As my mouth closed over her right nipple and I gently bit down, she moaned and I felt her breathing start to quicken. I slowly kissed my way across to her neglected left nipple and gently nipped the skin above it before running my tongue in slow circles around, it causing it to tighten further.

As I kissed my way back up towards her collarbone her hands dropped from my hair, which she had been gripping tightly, down to the button of my jeans. Making short work of that followed by the zipper, she gently pushed the waist of my jeans down, clearly giving me the hint that she wanted them off. As I stood, Bella wrapped her arms and legs around me, clearly not letting go any time soon. Hooking her toes into my belt loops, she quickly pushed them over my hips and down to my knees. As I sat back down, I kicked off my shoes and sent my jeans to be reacquainted with my shirt on the floor behind me. Resting her head on my shoulder, Bella reached down and took my dick in her tiny little hand, wrapping her fingers around it with confidence. She began to slowly stroke me, adding a small twist as she reached the tip, passing her thumb over it to collect the moisture that had pooled there, before moving her hand back down again until my breathing was ragged at best.

Bringing her hand to a stop before things could get too carried away with the sensations; I brought my own hands to the button on her jeans and undid them quickly. 'Thank you, Baby Jesus for button fly jeans,' I thought to myself, but now there was the problem of removing them without losing the soft contact of her skin. Seemingly sensing my internal dilemma, Bella placed her feet on either side of my thighs and with the grace of a dancer slowly stood without my assistance. To say I was speechless after witnessing Bella's little party trick would be an understatement. I was truly in awe of the magnificent creature that stood before me - and that was before she had taken her jeans off. Pulling a small silver foil package from her back pocket and placing it between her teeth, she hooked her thumbs through her belt loops, much the same as she had done with mine. She slowly lowered them until they reached my thighs, where she placed one hand on my shoulder for support as I removed them the rest of the way, tossing them aside with the others. Whilst my eyes were taking in as much of the exquisite beauty that stood before me, Bella leaned down and breathed into my ear, "Close your eyes, Edward," before flicking the shell of my ear with her tongue.

Exhaling a shaky breathe I didn't realise I had been holding, I did as she had instructed, again letting her take the lead, which she was clearly enjoying. With my eyes closed, the air around us seemed to grow heavier somehow; either it was the heat inside the auditorium, the anticipation of what lay ahead or it was lust. Yup, it had to be the lust judging by the now near painful, erection I was so proudly sporting. I felt Bella shift her weight away from me and the stool I was still sitting on, and as I began to utter a protest, she firmly nipped my bottom lip to silence me, swept her tongue across it to soothe the sting and then she was gone again although I could still feel her near me. I heard the distinct rip of the condom wrapper and then nothing. With my eyes still closed I waited. I was just about to open them when they tore open of their own volition. I looked down and my mind vacated itself as pure unadulterated lust tore through me to fill the void left in its place. There was Bella, delicately crouched before me with a wicked glint in her eye. Before I had time to form a coherent thought she enveloped my entire length within her sweet hot mouth. _Sweet Holy Mother of God!_ As she drew back and placed a chaste kiss upon my throbbing tip, I realised what she had done. The siren before me had deviously placed the condom on me with her mouth - _her mouth!_ I had heard legends of this happening, but never in my wildest fantasies did I ever imagine I would get to experience this for myself.

As Bella rose and stood between my thighs, I began my embarrassing confession. I thought in the interest of etiquette she should at least know the truth. "Bella, I, um, I've never, um, never done this..."

"Shh, It's OK Edward, just imagine the music in your head, listen to it, concentrate on just the music," she uttered, trying to soothe my nerves, in more ways than one it would seem.

I watched in awe as Bella gracefully pivoted on her toes and turned around so her back was facing me. I began to panic, thinking that maybe she had changed her mind upon learning of the embarrassing v-card that I was still holding. My inner turmoil was instantly stilled as Bella slowly leaned towards the piano and reached between her legs to delicately take hold of my now painfully throbbing cock. Stroking it a few more times, she gently leaned back a little until she was comfortable with my legs between hers. Judging by the angle her body was on and how her back was arched, there was very little comfort or so I assumed.

In the next moment all coherent thought capabilities left my muffled brain as Bella ran the tip of my dick between the lips of her slick pussy before lining me up with her entrance. As she buried me to my balls and I felt the blazing heat surround me fully, we both let out simultaneous moans of pleasure. She paused, allowing me to adjust to the new sensation before it became too much. After what seemed like forever Bella slowly started to rotate her hips like I'd seen belly dancers do on TV, except she was impaled on my dick and thus sitting down. Quite a talent she had.

As my breathing began to accelerate due to the new sensations coursing through my body, Bella slowed her movements till she was barely moving at all. I reach around Bella's waist with both hands and began to slowly glide my finger gently over her already swollen clit, causing her hips to jerk involuntarily towards my fingers.

All of a sudden she rose up from me and turned. The disappointment must have been very apparent on my face because she chuckled to herself but maintained the evil glint in her eye. Facing me once again she straddled my lap and without further fanfare quickly impaled herself on my erection. This was not as slow or gentle as it was when she began. This was hard, fast, passionate and un-fucking-believable. I could feel the tightening in the bottom of my stomach and all my muscles quivered in anticipation of my impending orgasm. Bella noticed as well and promptly slowed her pace right down until she was merely rocking against my hips. She did this twice more: she would pound the shit out of me until I was so close to blowing my load, and then she would come to within a breath of stopping completely. I was about to explode in more ways than one, but was grateful that due to her expert ministrations I was not going to be a Two Stroke Wonder Boy my first time.

"Bella, please," I half groaned.

"Please what, Edward?" she said with that slight chuckle I was beginning to recognise as pure evil.

Knowing what I was asking for and without further discussion, she resumed pumping me into her at a furious pace. I was not going to last more than a few seconds at this rate. Bella, however, did not slow down this time, forgoing the teasing she rode my cock into oblivion within 30 seconds. My orgasm started in the pit of my stomach, tearing through me at an alarming rate and radiating outwards to all my extremities over and over. I had never experienced an orgasm like it, ever.

Whilst enjoying the numb, tingly feeling all over my body, Bella lifted herself off of me slowly. When her feet were firmly on the ground again, she bent over and gently kissed me as she removed the condom from my softening dick and tied a knot in the end. Without another word she quickly dressed while I was still trying to gather my thoughts. With one final swift kiss to my forehead she headed towards the door. Briefly turning, she said one final thing to me.

"Edward, don't forget the coffee." And with that she was gone.

The following night I find myself nervous as hell as I paced behind the curtain waiting to take the stage. My thoughts drift back to last night, and I find myself strangely calm about my impending public performance. I guess Coffee Bean Goddess's theory of distraction was going to work after all. After a brief introduction from the PA teacher, I take my place on stage in front of the glorious instrument. With flashbacks running on repeat through my mind, I am rewarded with calm, serene feelings as I play in front of a packed auditorium. Towards the end of my piece I am so engrossed in my own replay of last night that I can almost smell fresh ground coffee. The aroma is so real it is almost as if Bella is right next to me while I play. As my performance comes to a close the crowd erupts into applause. I stand and take the customary bow to show my appreciation, and as I raise my eyes I catch a glimpse of dark brown hair as a woman is quietly leaving. Looking down as I bow again, I notice a cup from the coffee shop down the road on the edge of the stage, with a note written across it. I can just make out the writing.

_I'm proud of you. _

_Bella._

_A/n2.0 - so, let me know what you think!_


End file.
